Making a Miracle
by Keeper of the Fallen
Summary: When a mysterious someone offers a deal that Takuya Mishubishi can't say no to, Takuya finds himself on a journey to protect Rika Furude from her impending death. Along the way, memories begin to return to Takuya, and more questions become answered, but will he be able to accept them? What about the bonds with his new friends? Will he find it in himself to trust them?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, only OC, Takuya Mishubishi, and his family.**_

_***Narrator/First Person: **_**The**_**...**_

_**Narration in dreams/Sounds: The...**_

_**Dialogue of characters delusions: '**_**The**_**...'**_

_**Normal Dialogue: "**_**The**_**..."**_

_**Thoughts/Dialogue in dreams: 'The...'**_

_**Prologue**_

_ Everything was dark. In this black place, I could hear the repeated phrase of "I'm sorry" echoing to my ears. I felt like forever, listening to this mysterious someone apologizing over and over to me. The voice was filled with a type of sadness that made my heart ache a bit...and it also made me wonder what this person did wrong. What exactly did you do that's making you apologize this much? And whatever it was, I can forgive you. The voice continued, still repeating the same two words._

_ Then the scenery changed. The dark void I was in changed into a classroom. In the classroom, sitting around a combonation of four desks put togethe, were five people playing a card game. Their mouths were moving but no word slipped out, but I think I was able to make out the scene. The only boy in the group seemed like he was stuggling in the game, but seemed to be acting confident, not backing down even though he was pushed into a corner. The four girls were seemingly laughing in enjoyment and seemed kinda impressed by the boy's self confidents. They seemed like a normal group of friends just enjoying themselves._

_ The scene began to warp up again and instead of standing in a classroom, I was in a bloody room. The room was a bit hazing and I couldn't really make out the features. The room wasn't empty, there were three figures in the room. Two of the three were lying on the ground with what seemed to be a puddle of blood underneath them. The other figure was standing up, holding something that I was certain was a bat. Before I could make out their faces, the room changed once again. This time I was in what seemed to a torture room. I couldn't really believe what I was seeing. Before my eyes, I saw about four different figures being tortured by the same figure that was doing the torturing._

_ As I felt a bit sick, the room changed again. There were two figures on this one. One of the figures seemed like a little kid as the other looked like a full grown adult. The adult figure was repeatedly hitting the child figure. I felt a bit of rage as I saw this happening. The room changed once more, and I was staring another figure, who seemly looked like it was chopping up a body in a garbage dump. The next scene made me want to vomit. There was a body lying on the ground in what seemed like a shrine. I couldn't make out the face of this figure, but the but of it was cut open, guts and everything sticking out of its stomach._

_ The scene changed once more bring me in front of a familiar looking house. I stood in front of the house. a feeling of releif came over me. I walked up to the door of the house. Taking a deep breathe, I reached for the handle. As I opened the door, I saw-_

_ 'I'm sorry...'_

"Gaaaahhh!"

I woke up in a old bus stop to Hinamizawa, where the whole population died to something about volcanic gas. Why am I here you may ask, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I just had a feeling to go visit the my old home, even though it's just an empty shell to what it used to be.

Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mishubishi Takuya, age 16. I used to live in Hinamizawa. I'm also one of the few and lucky survivors of the tragic event that had taken place about a month ago. The only reason I survived was because I lived out of the village since my family died...I...Um, never mind.

Ever since the incident, I'm been feeling...a bit insane. When I'm in my apartment in Okinomiya or any place where I'm alone, I hear extra footstep following me around, voices, delusions, dreams like the one I just had, all happening about a day after the incident...no, that was when everything got worse. This all started when I left...When I lost everything important to me...

Well...That's enough about me...

"Damn, I'm not even dressed for this weather," I said as the rain poured almost violently. I shook my head as I looked at my clothes, a black shirt and jeans. I took a deep breath before taking a running start into the bad weather. My destination wasn't far, it took about 8-10 minutes running there non-stop. I slowly came to a walk as I neared the village.

The rain continued as I made my way past a section of houses. The liveliness of the streets was now empty and abandoned, holding the mysteries of what happen during that tragic day. I finally stopped in front of a small two-story house. Though it looked similar to the other houses, to me, it stood out the most.

"Home sweet home," I felt a surge of memories rush through my head at each step. I could hear the voices...I could hear their voices...

'Welcome home, honey, how was school?' a woman's voice asked sincerely.

"School was fine, I just hate the fact that I have to go all the way out of town to go to school," I heard myself answer unconsciously.

'Then maybe you should just go to school here. It's better than driving your lazy ass that far,' a man's voice told me. For some reason, I felt a wave of hatred come over me. Then it faded when another voice came.

'_, look! Big brother's home,' the girl's voice was distorted when she said a person's name.

'Takuya, you're so slow. I was almost going to do this without you,' another young girl's voice said.

"Why can't you just call me 'Big brother' like she does?" I asked the voice.

'I like to feel different from _ sometimes...' was the last thing I heard before I was brought back into reality.

I found myself at the door of the house. I just stood there for a moment, doing nothing but aimlessly staring at the handle to the slide door, listening to nothing but the rapid pitter-patter of the rain meeting the ground. My mind brought me back to the ending of my dream. The only difference was that it wasn't raining in the dream. I took a deep breath like in the dream and reached for the handle. I was hesitant, but I slide open the door.

I entered the dark room, my black hair drenched. An eerie feeling washed over me and I had goosebumps on my body. The lighting of the room only came from the windows, which didn't really help considering that it's late in the evening. Since there was barely any light from anywhere, I reach for a lighter in my pocket and lit it. Though the light was dim, I could make out almost all the figures in the room. There were two couches and a table at the middle of the room, a staircase was in front of me, the glass of pictures hanging on the wall glittered a bit from the light. I took my first step forward into the living room-

_Tap..._

I stopped in my tracks and looked at my foot. It was still about an inch from the ground. I finished taking my step and looked around myself, scanning to see if I wasn't alone. It took a few seconds for me to convince myself that I was imagining it. I continued forward, looking for a lamp to turn on. I know it seems kinda silly looking for one, considering that there's a possibility that there's no power, but the lamp I'm looking for runs on batteries.

"Ah, here it is," I reached for a small lamp in the corner of the living room. I tried to turn it on, but the thing was dead. I sighed and opened the bottom of the lamp, taking out the old batteries. I reached into my pocket for the batteries I brought with me. "I knew I'd need these..."

After inserting the batteries, I tried to turn it on again. As the light bulb shined brightly, I literally wish that I didn't turn this thing on.

On the walls, on the furniture, blood was splattered everywhere. I looked in shock as my eyes gazed on one section of the wall, where it read, "WELCOME HOME", in blood. I dropped the lamp, breaking it as it hit the ground, engulfing me in darkness. I heard a low laugh come from the door. I stared at where the door was suppose to be, making out a figure of a person...a figure of a little girl...

"Who're you?! What are you doing in my house?!" I lit the lighter and the girl's face made me even more shocked. "What? You're supposed to be..."

I ran to the window, dropping the lighter, and leaped out. I rolled onto the ground, glass cutting me a bit, and started off running aimlessly, not wanting to see her face again. I tripped over on something as I neared some building that looked like it was suppose to be a school. I got back to my feet, trying to ignore the fact of how uncomfortable I felt with my shirt all wet and dirty. I looked back as the rain somewhat glittered as my old home was burning in the distance. I shook my head as I turn around-

'Hey, honey, where you're going?' asked the corpse of a woman standing centimeters from my face. I fell backwards, screaming. 'You just came home, you shouldn't leave just yet.'

"No...no, this can't be happening," I said crawling backwards, bumping into something or someone. I looked behind me seeing another little girl, her face cover in blood, a few cuts on her cheek and arms, one of her eyes was missing. I froze at the sight of her.

'Big Brother, what's wrong?' asked the girl, her only eye was lifeless, but it was still staring me down. I quickly crawled into a different direction and sped to my feet, running to the other side of the school.

As I ran as for as I could, I ended up stopping on a bridge over a fast current of water. The rain felt like pebble pelting me endlessly. As I began to catch my breath, another voice came to my ears, a voice that I never wanted to hear, hoping it would have died along with that man.

'Look at you, all tired and pathetic. If it were me, I wouldn't look like you even if I were to sprint non-stop to the capital,' I turned to see a man, he seemed to look like an older version of myself, only he had more wrinkles and smelled like alcohol and death.

"So you're here too..." I said, dropping to my knees. "What the hell is going on?! Why are you all here?!"

Both ends of the bridge was block by a pair of each corpse I encountered. The little girls on one side, the man and woman on the other. They were walking slowly towards me, glaring at me with their lifeless eyes.

"Why is this happening?! What do you want from me?!" I yelled, fear was obvious in my voice.

'What we don't have, Takuya,' said the one of the little girls. 'Life.'

"Wha-"

'Come on, Brother, you have to share,' said the other girl.

'Or you can just hand it all over,' mocked the man

'Don't listen to your father, we're not that selfish,' the woman said.

"Shut up! All of you!" I yelled, looking from the two girls to the two adults. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?!"

'Oh, have you already forgotten,' they all said at the same time. 'You know, you were the one who _.'

I didn't understand what they were saying as they were finishing their sentence. They were closing in on me. I didn't know what to do. My thoughts were rushing through my head, my neck began to itch.

'_Itchy, itchy. Why is it so damn itchy_?!' I thought as I began scratching my neck. The itchy feeling would not go away. It was like a terrible rash. '_Damn it_. _Stop it already_! _Stop scratching_!'

"No!" I yelled as the corpses stopped around me. I stood up, trying to ignore the itching of my neck. " I won't let you have your way!"

I leaped over the side of the bridge...Falling...to my death...

* * *

"..."

Everything was quiet. The sound of the rain, the loud crashing of the current, it was all gone. I felt at peace...

"Open your eye, Mishubishi Takuya," the mature, female voice startled me, forcing me to open my eyes to a white room. There was no one I could see, but I felt the presence of another.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You can call it the afterlife if you want, but where you are doesn't matter, it's why you're here," the female said.

"Good point. Why am I here? Am I not suppose to be dead? I mean, I jumped from that bridge," I replied.

"Indeed, the you in that world is definitely dead."

"Wait. The me in that world? What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Look into the kakera," the voice said as a crystal like fragment slowly descended to me. I looked into it and saw myself, or my corpse, floating in the fast current of a river, lifelessly crashing into rock that came my way.

"What is this?"

"You asked a lot of questions, you know that. This is the world you were previously in. When you died, I brought you here," The voice told me.

"So, again, why am I here?" I asked again.

"I'm here to offer you a chance to live again," the voice said. "In exchange, you will assist me."

'_To bring me back...to life? How can a person do that_?' I thought. "If I accept, what do you want me to do?"

"You can be my new piece to a little game I'm playing," the voice told me. "Now don't go thinking that this is some kind of kid's game. You see, this game has a child hanging in the balance."

'_A child_?'

"This child's name is Furude Rika. She been through a hundred years worth of kakera's, searching for a world where she can finally be happy with her friends," the voice informed. "Now I want you to make it so that this girl makes it past June of Showa 58. If you can do that, then I will bring you to a world where your family is alive in Hinamizawa."

My eyes widened a bit as I heard what I would get out of this. My family...the ones who died mysteriously...I'm being given a chance to see them again...To laugh with them again, to live together once more...

"I-I accept..." I answered, still feeling a bit unsure. Then a strange feeling came over my body. It was warm. The spot where my heart was began to glow brightly. "Who are you? Oyashiro?"

"It'd be better if you thought that..." were the last things I heard before blacking out again.

_**End of Prologue...**_

_**a/n: I hope you like the prologue of this chapter. I'll **__**try**__** to be quick with the update. Please review on how I can do better for I'm still kinda a novice, or you can just leave a friendly comment, I don't mind. The chapters after this will be a little longer than this, ranging from 3600 to 4400 words, so give me a break on how short this chapter is (Though over 2500 words is kinda long for a prologue)**_

_***Sighs* Well, I better start working. See ya.**_


	2. The First Day of My New Life

_**Hello, fellow reader(s), I've finally finished the next chapter. Took quite some time since I'm trying my best to get the main characters of Higurashi right. I've also decided to change the names to (Last, First) instead of (First, Last). I been debating with myself about the matter and just decided to go with (Last, First). I've already made that change in the first chapter.**_

_**I'd also like to thank xxApocalypsexx and Matthew42 for the reviews, really appreciate it.**_

_**Well, I won't take up your reading time, so **__**go on, Read!**_

_**The First Day of My New Life**_

The chirping of the cicadas reached my ears, and I opened my eyes to sunlight shining through a crack in the curtains. I slowly sat up, looking around in confusion. I was in a room, laying on a futon. There was one window with crimson-colored curtain. On one wall there was a closet, which was half-open. Inside were my clothes and another futon. The wall to my right had a mirror and a clock hung up on it. The wall in front of me had a slide door.

"This must be..." I stood up, realizing that I was only wearing my boxers. I walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, a white polo, and a thin black collared jacket. I opened the door, which lead me into a hallway. 'Now if I'm right, the bathroom should be...' I walked down the hallway going to the door that was second nearest to the staircase. I opened it, looking into a clean bathroom. "I'm home..."

Putting a small smile on my face, I looked into the mirror. My black hair was a bit messy, but a quick shower could fix that, and my brown eyes wore drowsiness. I turned on the sink and washed off my face. I then walk over to the shower and turned it on. I gave it a moment for the hot water to kick in before stepping in myself.

As I let the hot water drizzle down on me, my mind trailed off to the white room and the female voice I spoke to. If I want to live happily with my family then I have to make sure this Furude Rika makes it past June of Showa 58. The voice didn't tell me where I could find her, but I had a strange feeling that I would in a matter of time. And what I know about this Rika is that she's been resurrected for maybe a hundred years, going through these kakera's looking for a world where her and her friends can live happily with each other. I makes me wonder why she can't find that kind of world after a hundred years.

I stepped out of the shower and and dried off. After dressing into my clothes, I headed back to my room in order to get a pair of socks, which I forgot to grab. Walking through the hallway gave me an uneasy feeling now that I had confirmed that this was the house I lived in about six years ago...the same house that my family died in...

I shook my head trying to shrug off the thought as I went downstairs. Putting on my shoes, I headed out the door. The gloomy feeling I had been replaced by a warm, heart lifting feeling as the rays of the sun touched my skin. Sighing in relief, I started walking to my next destination, the school.

I remember when I was young and my parents had offered me to go to a school outside of the village. I don't remember whether or not I agreed to the idea, but I ended up attending a school in Okinomiya. My dad drove me there every time, but even though he was the one who brought the idea up to my mom, he didn't seem to like it.

"Excuse me!" a voice yelled, pulling me out of my train of thought. I stopped to turn around only to see a boy run pass me, almost knocking me off balance. The brown-hair boy was wearing a similar shirt to my own, except his was about half way buttoned, revealing the red shirt he was wearing underneath. His black pants were catching dust as he rushed ahead, his brown bag swaying back and forth at each step he took. I couldn't help but wonder if I met this guy before. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry!" the boy yelled back at me.

I would have yelled, "No problem", but the guy was already almost out of my sight. Sighing again, I continued to walk. It didn't take too long for me to reach the school. I paused right in front of the entrance to the school, flashbacking to the time of that rainy night...

'_Damn it_! _This is not the time to be thinking of that_!' I thought. Keeping my mind off the subject, I entered the school.

Making my way throug the hall, I found the only class room in the school. I entered it, walking over to the female teacher. I scanned the room. The classroom was fill with kids from different grades. I gave a kinda confused look before the teacher's voice reached my ears.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student, I'm Rumiko Chie, homeroom teacher," She told me with a smile. "Come on now, introduce yourself to the class."

I looked at the class as they all stared at me to say something.

"Name's Mishubishi Takuya, I'm 16 years of age," I informed everyone, bowing to the class. "It's nice to meet you all."

There was a mix between Hello's and Nice to meet you's as the class responded.

"Alright, Mishubishi-kun, take a seat between Ryuugu Rena and Maebara Keiichi over there," Chie-sensei pointed over to a orange-haired girl and a familiar looking brown-haired boy. I walked over to my designated seat and sat down.

"Hey, my name's Maebara Keiichi," the boy known as Keiichi said, reaching out for a handshake. I hesitantly took it. As we let go, his blue eyes showed a little curiosity. "Hey, have we met before?"

"Considering that you almost ran me over..." I told him, his eyes widening.

"Oh, that was you?!" He yelled before he was sent falling off his chair by a flying piece of chalk that came with a great amount of speed, hitting him right on the forehead. "Gaaaaah!"

"Maebara-kun, please don't yell while I'm teaching," Chie-sensei said, repeatedly tossing and catching a piece of chalk with one hand. As Keiichi was getting, rubbing his forehead, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look and see the girl named Rena.

"Hi, my name's Ryuugu Rena," she said with a heartwarming smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mishubishi-kun."

"No need for the formalities, Rena-san, just Takuya is fine," I told her.

"Okay, then you can just call me Rena," she replied. I nodded in response.

"You two seem to be getting along," said a girl with green hair that was in a ponytail. "Name's Sonozaki Mion, but just Mion is fine as well." She then looked over at Keiichi. "Oh, Kei-chan, are you okay?" She asked, chuckling a bit.

"I'm fine," Keiichi said with a laugh. It kinda surprised me on how happy-go-lucky these three were. "Oh, Takuya, see those two girls over there," Keiichi pointed to two little girls, they looked no older than 10. "The one with the short blonde hair is my little nuisance, she's Houjo Satoko. The one with the dark-purple hair is Furude Rika."

'_So Satoko and...Rika_!_ Is this really the Rika that voice told me about_!' I was tempted to get up from my seat, but I knew this wasn't the time or place.

"Are you okay, Takuya? Are you?" Rena's asked, knocking me back to reality.

"Umm...Yeah, I'm okay," I said plainly.

Class passed kinda slowly. The three friends seemed to enjoy themselves. Once in awhile, Mion or Keiichi would crack a joke, making the three of them laugh, and leaving me to be the only one who was unamused. I don't really care what happens in this "world", I just want to get this all over with and go to the world where my family is alive. Lunch was coming around, and as it getting closer, I realized something-

"Crap, I forgot to pack a lunch..." I muttered to myself. I then felt a hand pat my head.

"When I pat your head like this, all your worries will go away," Rika said with a cute little girl voice and a smile. I couldn't really help but smile back, feeling a familiar sensation in the moment, but I don't know what it was.

"Thanks, Rika, I feel much better," I lied. She removed her hand from my head and took a seat around the fusion of six desk in one.

"Mii..." Rika said, sitting down next to Satoko, both bringing out there lunch boxes, my stomach growling as they did.

"Guess somebody forgot his lunch," Satoko pointed out.

"Takuya, you don't have a lunch?" Mion asked.

"Umm..."

"Here," Rena said, offering some of her lunch to me.

"Wha-" I began.

"We'll all give you some of ours, right guys?" Keiichi looked at the other three.

"Though, we don't know you well, I'm willing to make a good impression. I just hope you aren't like Keiichi," Satoko answered

"I also agree," Rika said with a smile.

"As club leader, I can't allow you guys to out shine me, so I'll also share some of mine" Mion said confidently.

"Well, that's that," Keiichi said, looking towards. "So, how about it, Takuya?"

"I think you guys should keep your lunch to yourselves," I said, standing up from my seat. Before any of them could say anything, I headed quickly out the door of the classroom, bringing me out into the hallway.

'_Why the hell are they so nice_?' I thought, my thought being interrupted by Chie-sensei's voice.

"Mishubishi-kun, what're you doing out here?" Chie-sensei asked. "Don't you want to eat with your peers?"

"To tell you the truth, no..." I said , looking away from her. "Besides, I don't even have a lunch."

"Didn't Mion and the rest offer you some of theirs?" Chie-sensei asked, as if knowing about the conversation.

"Um...Yes, they did actually," I answered truthfully. Lying to an adult wasn't really my thing. "I...declined their offer." Chie-sensei stared at me for a moment, probably wondering why I did so.

"I know it wasn't any of my business, so I won't ask," her words kinda suprising me. "But you can't just go without eating something. I bet you didn't even eat breakfast."

'_What am I_? _A book_?' I thought.

"Come with me to the staff room, I'll give you something to eat," she told me. I was going to refuse but- "And I'm not going to take no as an answer. Now, come," she grabbed me by the ear and pulled me towards the staff room. The staff room was small. There was a large table in the middle of the room. There was also a stove and a sink near the only window in the room, along with some pots and pans. "Now the Principal is out today, so we'll be eating alone."

"We?"

"Yes, this is my lunch break too, you know," Chie-sensei pointed out. "To tell you the truth, I reallly want the company. I really don't like eating alone," she looked back at me, I thinking she was waiting for me to say something. Though I don't really know what to say in a situation like this...Well, maybe not right now. "Will you join me?" I sighed at the question.

"I thought you were taking me by force," I said, taking a seat and kinda putting a surprised expression on her face. "So, what's on the menu?"

"Curry," she said plainly.

"Curry? Really?" I said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked with a stern look.

"No, not at all," I laughed. "I love curry!"

"Really?!" Realizing that she just yelled, she cleared her voice. "W-well, then we have something in common..."

I smirked as she walked over to get two plates of curry. As a plate of curry made its way to me, I tried not to drool as the scent reached my nose. As Sensei came closer, I notice something.

"Heeey, why is my plate smaller than yours, hmmm?" I said with a playful voice. For some reason, I felt kinda...different with Chie-sensei...I don't know why, but it's just-

"Well, I didn't think you'd want that much. Though it's big enough to fill your stomach with two meals," she said with a smile that, a that moment, had such a familiar warmth... a warmth that I've- "Hey, Mishibishi-kun, he shouldn't stare so much at a woman, you'll make them get the wrong idea."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry..." I apologized, looking down at my feet.

"No need to apologize," Chie-sensei said, sliding my plate to me. Taking a seat next me . We ate silently for a while. The only thing you could hear was the clanging of the silverware. Probably fed up with the silence, Chie-sensei was the first to speak after finishing her curry. "So, how is your first day at school here?"

"I could say that it's been pretty decent. Keiichi and the others possibly consider me as a friend of theirs. And I even got to eat one of my most favorite foods with a very likeable teacher, which was the highlight of my day," I said before taking my final bite. "I'm sure your husband must be very lucky to have a woman like you."

"Actually, I'm not married, I'm still single," she said in a kind sad voice.

"Oh...I'm-" I began before she interrupted me

"It's alright, you didn't know," Chie-sensei looked over at the clock. "Why don't you look at that, it's almost class time. Why don't you head back to the classroom, I'll put away the plates," I was a bit reluctant to go, considering the mood I just put her in. "Go on now, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," I said, finally getting up from my chair. As I closed the door to the staff room, I noticed a familiar brown-haired boy walking down the hallway. "Hey, Keiichi, what're you doing out here?" Keiichi looked up at me with a suprised expression.

"I just went to the washroom. Were you in the staff room this whole time?" Keiichi asked. I nodded, walking over to the door of the classroom. "We grew a little worried that we made you mad, and that you ran off school grounds," Keiichi said, scratching the back of his head.

"Now why would I do that?" I said entering the classroom. The first thing to greet me was a jump-rope. I got ready to get into a roll as I tripped over the rope. I rolled over to about five-feet away from the door. "What the-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as a ball came hurling at me. I flung back as the ball hit the wall. I got up from the ground and looked around the class. "Okay, that was-" again being interrupted as a metal pan fell on my head. "Ow..."

"Um, Takuya, are you okay?" Keiichi asked, trying to hold back a laugh. As the pan fell to the ground, I scanned the room once again while rubbing the top of my head.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I think you just took one of Satoko's traps for me," Keiichi anwsered.

"Satoko?" I looked over at the blonde child, who was standing somewhat proudly.

"Though it didn't go as I expected, my trap was a success," Satoko said, laughing proudly at what she saw was her success.

"She's know as the Trapmaster for her skills of setting trap," Keiichi informed me. "You do remember me telling you she was my little nuisance, right? Now you know why."

"I thought you were just a normal little girl," I said walking over to Satoko and the other three girls.

"Though the trap was originally for Keiichi, you can take that as a warning to not take me lightly," Satoko told me.

"Well, you sure are confident," I looked over at Keiichi, who still over at the door. "What're you doing, Keiichi?"

"I'm putting these things away," Keiichi anwsered, untying the jump-rope and grabbing the metal pan. "Satoko, you really need to clean after yourself. These stuff you set up are your responsibility to away."

"I know, I know," Satoko said walking over to get the ball that almost hit me in the face. Keiichi hid the pan and put away the jump-rope, and was now heading to join me, Mion, Rena and Rika. "Hey, Keiichi! Catch!" Satoko threw the ball at Keiichi, who was moving way too slow to have time to notice and try to dodge it. i quickly stepped in the way of the ball and caught it with my bare hands, which kinda stung.

"Wow, you got an arm, Satoko," I complimented, handing the ball to Keiichi.

"She may look like a fragile little girl, but Satoko is very strong," Rika said, smiling. A slight curiosity came to mind as I wondered how she was able to wear that cute smile, but I didn't think about for long as Chie-sensei came into the classroom.

The class came at attention, and Satoko and I took our seat. The rest of the class seemed to move faster than before as I engaged in some friendly conversations with either Keiichi or Rena, Chie-sensei would occasionally look over and smile at the sight of me bonding with others. Not to long later was class out. I was slouching at my seat, staring aimlessly, not noticing that class was over.

"Takuyaaa," a voice called out as I notice a pair of blue eyes and orange hair in front of me.

"Gah! Rena!" I yelled in surprise, almost falling off my seat. I looked around the room, noticing that it was empty, except for the five other kids, excluding myself. "Is class already over?"

"Yeah, it been over for about five or six minutes, and you've sat there spacing out," Mion said. "Rena's been sitting in front of you trying to get you to notice her."

"It looked kinda funny, too," Satoko told me. "It looked like you fell in love with her."

"Mii," Rika nodded in agreement.

"Were you really spacing out or were you giving yourself a reason to stare at Rena?" Keiichi joked.

"Eeeeh?!" Rena turned red in embarrassment. "Were you-"

"I'm not like that, Rena," I interrupted. "I was seriously spacing out," I got up from my seat and headed towards the door. "I'm going home."

"Wait, we need to ask you something," Keiichi told.

"Save it for tomorrow," and with that, I left the building.

Thing started to become a little...unfortunate for me. Not long after I started walking home, it began to rain. It wasn't as bad as the one from what seemed like a day ago, but, like before, I wasn't dressed for this weather.

"Damn, why is it every time..." I muttered to myself as a car pulled up next to me.

"You need a ride, kid?" an old guy wearing a black shirt with a red tie. and from the looks of it, he was wearing pants with red straps. I gave him a look that made him know I didn't trust him. "Don't worry kid, I'm a cop," he flashed me his badge. I sighed as I looked up at the sky then to the car. I walked over to the passenger's side, entering the car. "So, where you headed?"

"Home," I said plainly. "It's not too far from here, just keep heading down this road."

The officer nodded and started to drive.

"My name is Oishi, and as you already know, I'm an officer of the law," Oishi introduced himself. "So, what's your name?"

"My name's Mishubishi Takuya," I left my introduction simple. "So, what's a cop doing a small village like Hinamizawa?"

"Hm? Oh, I've been doing some investigating on a certain something," Oishi answered, leaving me in curiosity.

"Did something bad happen here?" I asked.

"You don't know? I thought you lived here," Oishi told me. "I mean, I've heard your last name before, probably a few years back."

"I did live about five or six years ago, but I left after my family was mysteriously killed," I informed him. Oishi wore a kind of surprised expression for some reason, but that expression went away quick.

"Ah, I remember now," Oishi said. "Four people died, a man, a woman, and two girl, and there was one survivor, you."

"Can we not talk about this..." I said, looking out the window. "I don't much about what happened, and I want to keep it that way."

"So, you don't want to know, huh. Well that's too bad," Oishi said, stopping the car.

"Why'd you st-" I looked out his window to see my house. '_How did he..._' I didn't really question how he knew this was my house. I just looked over at him and said, "You still haven't answered my question. Did something bad happen here in Hinamizawa?"

Oishi sighed as before he decided to answer.

"Do you know about Oyashiro?" Oishi asked.

"Of course, he's the god we praise here," I answered simply.

"Then have you heard of 'Oyashiro's Curse'?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**a/n: I was having a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you liked it. I'd like to inform you all that it'd be a little while before I get another chapter up for I'm writng another fanfic in the process, but I promise I won't take long. I won't be pleading for reviews, but it'd be nice to hear what you think of the story so far.**_

_**Now, I'll leave you all here with this cliffhanger, mwahahahaha! *Leaves the world of Higurashi and into the world of Naruto***_


	3. Smiling to the New Day

_**Smiling to the New Day**_

"Oyashiro's Curse?"

"So, you haven't heard of it, huh," Oishi pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket. "Let me ask you another question, have you heard of the dam construction that was suppose to take place here?" I thought about it, trying my best to remember. The memory was kinda vague, but it was there.

"Yeah, I kinda do..." I replied unsurely.

"So you know that they were gonna sink Hinamizawa under water, and that most of the village were going against it, boycotting the construction, even using force if they needed to?" I looked out my window, hiding my expression of surprise. I know I didn't really participate in anything the village did, but I didn't know about this boycotting business.

"Yeah, I now about all that stuff," I lied. "Now get on about this Curse..."

"Ah, yes, Oyashiro'd Curse is-" Oishi was interrupted by the sound of the radio.

"Oishi, we need in Okinomiya," a voice said from the radio.

"What is it Akasaka?" Oishi asked the man on the other end of the radio.

"I'll fill you in once you get here," he man named Akasaka answered. Oishi sighed before answering.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Oishi's eyes reverted back to me. "Sorry, Mishubishi-kun, but duty calls," I sat in my seat for a few moment before exiting the car, muttering under my breath.

"It's fine. Thanks for the ride," I walked towards my house, feeling the rain dance on my head. As I heard the car drive away, I entered my house, the atmosphere changing as I did. "Home sweet home."

Though it still gave off a gloomy feeling, I felt a little warmth from it. I walked into the living room and lied down on my couch, kicking off my shoes as I did. I felt lazy and tired for some reason. It feels like it's been such a long day. Turning over on my side, I closed my eyes. Drowsiness began to take over, I yawned in response. But even though I was tired, my mind was wondering about Oyashiro's Curse.

'_Oyashiro's Curse...I've never heard of it before_,' I thought even harder, trying to see if I had forgotten something that may relate to whatever this "Curse" was. My memory wasn't so good after my family died. I find it hard to actually remember some events that had taken place before that. '_What did I miss during these pass years_...'

I must have drifted off to sleep because when I opened my eyes, it was dark outside and the rain had stopped. But something about the night made me feel uneasy. I got up and walked over to turn on the lamp I had in the corner of the room. As I grabbed hold of the little lamp, my mind flashbacked to that night, making me afraid to turn the thing on. I shot a look over to the door, thinking that the little girl would show up again. I put the lamp back down as I didn't want to know what would happen after I turned it on.

I tried making my way to the couch, but I tripped over my own shoes, almost faceplanting onto the floor. Sighing, I changed my mind about the couch and put on my shoes. I grew kinda reluctant to try to leave the house, but I convinced myself that I was just being a wuss and that I needed face my fear. I walked slowly to the door, somewhat putting suspense on myself without trying. I felt my heart race as I neared the door, until finally I opened the door and found myself outside, the wind slightly brushing my face. I looked up at sky. It was mostly a dark sky except for one part where it was a bright blue. I smiled as I saw the sun rising bit by bit in the west.

"So I slept right pass most of the night, huh..." I sat in front of my house, feeling a bit awestruck by the sun rising in the distance. I didn't go walking off to some place since I haven't showered yet, but I didn't feel like going back inside until what seemed like thirty minutes of mindless gazing passed.

Not long, I found myself taking a long hot shower. After the shower, I was all dressed up for school. I had a lot of time left so I decided to look for my bag, so that I could carry some of the stuff I needed like my lunch. I found my bag in my closet next to the extra futon, making me feel kinda stupid that I didn't see it before when I put away the futon I used yesterday in the same closet as the extra one.

After minutes of preparing for my second day of school, I finally took a step outside. Darkness of before was replaced by a a blue sky and a sun shining brightly down on the small village. I felt like I was leaving a bit early, but it didn't really bother me. I'd probably have Chie-sensei to talk to to pass time. I neared the spot where Keiichi almost knocked me over. I sighed on the thought before continuing on.

Making my way around a turn, I saw a familiar looking girl. Her orange hair swayed with the wind. She was wearing a blue and white sailor fuku with a yellow ribbon. Her eyes met mine as I walked closer, sending me a smile.

"Takuya, you're here really early," Rena said, walking over carrying her bag. "I see you have your bag now. Did you remember to bring a lunch this time? Did you?" I couldn't really get over how nice she was and how she was causally starting a conversation with me.

"I did remember actually," I said, adding a smile for the sake of it.

"You seem more happier today," Rena pointed out. I hid my expression of surprise under a smile as I also just noticed this. It must be the amount of energy I have. Shrugging off the thought, I continued the conversation.

"So, why're you here, Rena?" I had to ask.

"I'm waiting for Keiichi-kun, we walk to school together, though I come here a bit earlier than he does," she replied.

'_Interesting_...' I thought before I replied to her answer. "So, is Keiichi your boyfriend?"

"Eeeh?! No, it's n-not like that!" Rena became all flustered about the joke.

"Oh, so I still have a chance, huh," I held back my laughter as Rena turned more red in embarrassment.

"W-what're you saying?!" I put on a serious expression.

"That I like you, what else would I be saying," I played around with the joke a bit longer. I walked up closer to her and moved her bangs to the side, making her face more visible. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Will you be mine, Ryuugu Rena?"

"I-I..." Rena started before I put a finger on her lip. I now faced millimeters away from her face. She was still all flustered that I almost wanted to laugh out loud, but I didn't want to break character for a few more moments. "W-why are you telling me this? We just met..."

"Rena..." I paused for a moment, closing my eyes. Waiting for about five more seconds, I opened my eyes and continued. "I'm just joking," I told her ruffling her hair a bit.

"You were kidding?" she finished before another voice reached my ears. I turned to see Keiichi walking our way.

"Hey Takuya, Rena. You two seem lively," Keiichi said. He must have been watching as I played around with Rena.

"Hey, Keiichi," I greeted.

"Rena, are you okay? You're a little red in the face," Keiichi said.

"I'm fine, let's hurry before Mii-chan gets impatient," Rena turned quickly and walked in the other direction. Keiichi and I chuckled at the sight before following behind her. After the first few minutes of us walking, I felt like someone was following us. Before I could turn around, an arm came around my shoulder.

"You guys are so slow," Mion said as she jumped me and Keiichi from behind. "Were you guys planning on keeping me waiting?" Mion chuckled a bit. I couldn't help but smile. "Look at you, you're actually showing your good side."

"I guess I am," I said as Mion's weight lifted from my back. I looked towards the direction we were heading to see the school coming into view. "Looks like we're here."

"Race ya, Kei-chan!" Mion yell as she taunted Keiichi before running off.

"Why you-" Keiichi went into a dash, tailing right behind Mion.

I sighed as the two raced each other to the school, ablsolutly forgot about the orange-haired girl walking next to me.

"Takuya..." I almost jumped as Rena's voice startled me. Her voice sounded a bit shy...

"What is it, Rena?" I replied. '_Damn, did she take the joke that_-'

"Tag, you're it!" she tapped my arm and ran ahead of me.

'_I don't have time for this...But..._' I sighed before chasing after her. After chasing her into the school, I found her catching her breath as she waited with Keiichi and Mion. "You didn't have to wait up, you know," the three looked at me with a smile. "What? Is something on my face?"

"No," Mion chuckled as she answered. "It's just we can't get over how different you are from yesterday. Come let's head into the classroom." I waited a moment, and nobody moved...Then I remembered.

"I got this..." I said opening the door to the classroom. Two balls came hurling at me, I ducked, forgetting that Keiichi was standing right behind. Unprepared, he took one to the face and stomach. "Sorry, Keiichi," I was about to take a step forward until I notice the jump-rope stretched out in front of the entrance, ready to trip me over. I stepped over it and entered the classroom.

"I'm impressed, you're very wary of your surroundings," a young blonde girl complimented.

"Thanks for the praise, Satoko," I said as Rena and Mion came into the classroom. I walked to Satoko and her purple-haired friend, Rika. I then glanced over to Keiichi, who still hasn't entered the class room. "I have a feeling that trap was made for him..."

"Ow, that-Ahhh!" Keiichi tripped over the rope, faceplanting. When he got back to his feet, he stare shot at Satoko, but Satoko only smiled as a metal pan filled with water fell on his head, drenching him. I couldn't help but smirk. "Satoko!" Keiichi made his way to Satoko, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, ready to flick her on the forehead. Rika put a hand on his shoulder, making him glance over in response.

"KeiKei, don't be mean to Satoko, please..." Keiichi's expression softened, then he sighed and put the squirming Satoko down.

"Sorry, lost my temper. You need to be a little lighter on your pranks, Satoko," Keiichi said.

"Can't handle a single trap, can you. I guess I can lighten up my traps a bit," Satoko said, fixing her collar. "You should be more like Takuya a bit. It's just been one day and he's already made it past my superb traps."

"I probably just got lucky. And besides, this probably isn't even your full potential," saying this put a small smile on Satoko's face.

"It's not even close to my full potential," Satoko laughed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Mion, a big smile on her face.

"Now, if you remember from yesterday, we wanted to talk to you about something," Mion reminded me. I nodded to tell her that I remembered. "Well, we wanted to talk about you joining our little club we have here. Part of your performance against Satoko's traps combined with your performance today has shown us that you might have what it takes to participate in our club activities."

"A club, huh...What am I supposed to do at this club?" I asked, imagining multiple possibilities.

"We'll being playing games, games that will measure your will to win," Mion put simply. "Interested?" A smirk was worn on my face.

'_Whoever put me in this world didn't say I couldn't have fun_...' I looked Mion in the eye. "I'm in."

"What do you guys think? My opinions is not the only one that counts here," Mion said, looking at the other four.

"I have no objections!" Rena yelled.

"I want to see if Takuya really has what it takes," Satoko said.

"I think it will be fun having more people, Nipa!" Rika said with a cute expression.

Keiichi was the only one left. He's eyes looked from the five girls to me. A smile appeared on his face as his eyes met mine.

"Takuya..." Keiichi started. "Let us work together in getting these girls to cosplay for us!" What he said kinda surprised me, but I nodded in agreement anyways.

"Alright, after school will be the first game we'll play with our new club member, Mishubishi Takuya!"

_**Later on that day...**_

'_How in the world did this happen_...'

I was sitting on the ground, dressed in a red and white maid's outfit. The other five stared and laughed at me as I sat in humiliation.

"This isn't right..." I muttered to myself as I looked at the dress.

"Well, this was expected. The way you played reminds me of the first time Keiichi joined the club," Mion shook her head. "Like you, he didn't find out the cards were marked until later on and played his best in the last game."

"I kinda expected more from you, Takuya, but it looks like I overestimated you," Satoko sounded a bit disappointed. Rika seemed to nod in agreement.

"Hau, I wanna take him home!" Rena said in a state which the others called "Kawaii Mode". In this state, anything she thinks is cute, she'll want to take home...

"It sure feels good not to be the one in the Punishment Game..." Keiichi sighed.

It would seem when you play in the club games and lose, you'll have to do a Punishment Game assigned by the winner. Unfortunatly, I was the victim to this Punishment Game.

"How long do I have to be like this?" I asked. Mion looked at the clock. It had been about ten minutes since I got into this thing and all we've been doing was making crude jokes about me and trying to restrain Rena from "taking me home".

"Club time is almost over, so I guess you can undress now if you want," Mion said. I sighed in relief as I got up and exited the room to dress out.

Entering the washroom, the first thing I did was look into the mirror, only to be disgusted and ashamed of myself. I hurried out of the washroom, back in my old clothes, and headed outside, where everyone else was headed. The sun was still up and the sky was still blue, which means I still have a long day ahead of me.

"Well, we'll be heading our separate ways, I guess," I said as the other five came out.

"I guess so," Mion said. "It sure was a lot of fun today, don't you think?" I nodded in agreement.

"Rena, you wanna walk together?" Keiichi asked.

"Ah, I'm gonna be treasure hunting today, so I don't think I can. Sorry," Keiichi gave her a look that showed he understood. I couldn't help but be curious about Rena's treasure hunting, but I knew it wasn't any of my business, so I left the matter alone.

"Rika and I are going to go now," Satoko said.

"Bye, everyone!" Rika yelled, waving back at us with Satoko. We all waved back in return.

"Well, I'm gonna go on a walk. I guess I'll see you guys when I see you," I said, walking off. I waved back at the others as they said their farewell.

I wandered around the village, stopping to either examine something or rest. I even found myself at the Furude Shrine, just hang out for awhile, meeting Satoko and Rika again. After we said our farewells, I took a walk aimlessly in the village.

Something about today makes me feel all refreshed and a bit...happy. I smiled to myself as I passed a very interesting place. In curiosity, I came up closer to it, looking into what would seem as a garbage dump. I sighed and was about to turn in the other direction until I heard a familiar female voice, and by the sounds of it, she was probably struggling to do something. I scanned the area and saw a girl in a white dress and what looked like a purple bow and sash. She was also wear black thigh-high socks, brown knee-high boots and a white cap. I would have thought of her as a different person, but her orange hair was a great give a way.

"Rena!" I yelled, making her body shoot up and look in my direction. I waved to her and she waved back.

"Hi, Takuya!" She yelled as I took my bag off my shoulders and slide down a mountain of trash and run up another one to get to Rena. "What're you doing here?" Rena asked as I reached the top of the mountain.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing..." I said, panting a bit from the run. Then I realized, "Is this the place where you hunt for treasure?"

"Yup, this place is full of adorable treasure I want to take home!" Her eyes showed me that her mind began to drift into her own little world.

"Um, Rena..." I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Ah!" Rena popped back into reality, but not by me. "Kenta-kun is still down there!" Rena knelt down a looked into a hole that was in this pile of "treasure". I knelt down next to her to see what she was talking about.

"Are you talking about the KFC doll that's down there?" Rena nodded. "You want to take him home, huh...Well, he's way down there." I looked back down the hole. "You know what this means, right?"

"What does it mean?" Rena said with a curious face.

"This means I'm going to have to help you," I said, sending her a little smile. "I can't leave a girl like you struggle so hard for such a cute thing." Though, I didn't think Kenta as cute, I was just saying that because it was Rena.

"Really?! You'll help?!" Rena said with a surprised expression.

"Of course! We're friends!" I said without thinking. "Um...Let's get this started, shall we?"

I began digging my way through the mountain of "treasure". It was a pretty hard job, considering the fact that there were some heavy stuff that I needed to pull out of the way. I had Rena help me out when I started to feel a bit exhausted. We made it pretty far, but it wasn't far enough. Kenta was still a few feet away, but I was why too exhausted and Rena wouldn't be able to move the heavy objects in the way.

"I think we're done here..." I said, catching my breath. Rena looked at me with a little concern.

"Do you need some kind of refreshment, Takuya?" Rena asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." Rena went down the mountain and out of my sight.

I stood and looked towards the setting sun, the sky all orange and red. It reminded me of the morning when I was watching it rise because it gave me the same awestruck feeling I had then. I just stood there, watching the sun while waiting for Rena to come back.

"Wow, this is-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I felt like I was pushed from the back.

The last thing I saw was a lot of random items coming closer before I blacked out.

"..."

My head ached a bit as I opened my eyes to a bright light. Cough a bit, I tried to scan the room I was in. It was kinda hard to tell with the curtains around me, but I knew I was in a hospital of some sort. I was on a bed, my upper body bare and bandaged up. I slowly got up in a sitting position on my bedside and tried to walk.

"Gaaaaah!" I screamed as I hit the ground. The door flew open and a light-brown haired man and a blonde woman came in and supported me back to my bed. I just realized how my body was aching all over. I put my hand on my side, where it seemed to hurt the most.

"You gave us quite a scare. Are you okay?" the doctor asked. I just nodded. "Ah, I forgot to introduce ourselves to you. I'm Kyosuke Irie and this is Takano Miyo, we work here at Irie Clinic."

'_Irie and Takano_...' a surge of pain came over my head, making me feel like it was going to split. "Aaaaaaah!" I curled into the fetal position on the bed as an image produced in my head.

_A boy with short black hair was running to a white building, about two stories high. The boy quickly headed inside and ran to the front deck, where a blonde woman waited with a surprised expression on her face. The boy yelled something and the woman nodded and reached for something. She handed the boy two blurry items. The boy stared at the items then behind him, almost like he could hear something_...

"Mishubishi-san, are you alright?" Irie's voice pulled me back to reality. I was breathing heavily as both Takano and Irie were staring at me with concern.

"I just...Can I go home tonight?" I asked. Irie gave me a kind of look, but answered me anyways.

"No, you'll have to stay the night. Takano here will be here to accompany you. I'll also be in the building, but I'll be very busy," I was informed more, but I couldn't really keep my mind off what I just saw in my mind.

'_What was that? Was it a dream...or a memory...what ever it was, it felt familiar_.'

Irie soon left the room, leaving Takano and me alone. I still wondered about what I saw, trying to figure out what exactly it was and why I saw, but nothing came up...Well, nothing related to the matter popped. My mind somehow reverted back to the Oyashiro's Curse...

"What're you thinking about?" Takano asked, kinda startling me as I almost forgot that she was there. I paused to think if I should ask if she knows about Oyashiro's Curse

'It wouldn't hurt to ask...' I thought. "Do you know anything about Oyashiro's Curse?" Takano just stared at me, then laugh a bit.

"What made you ask that question?" Takano asked me.

"Well, it was mentioned by someone and I never heard of it before. I was thinking that I might have missed something while I was gone the last five years," I informed her.

"Ah, I see..." Takano seemed to think for a moment. "Yes, I do know about the Curse. Would you like me to tell you about it?" I nodded in interest. Takano seemed to get into a comfortable position on her chair. "Oyashiro's Curse began four years ago, a year after the dam construction. Do you know about the Watanagashi festival?"

"The cotton-drifting festival? Of course, my family and I went every year before five years ago," I answered.

"Well, then you should know that the festival was made so that we can appease Oyashiro and have our sins forgiven," I did a small nod as I hardly even knew the background of the festival. "Okay then. Now, ever since four years ago, there has been a mysterious case of murders and disappearance."

"What does that have to do with the festival and Hinamizawa?" I asked.

"Each disappearance and murder happened on the day of the festival, and by each murder and disappearance case, each one was connected to Hinamizawa," my eyes widened a bit.

'Did the village do the killing?' I couldn't help but wonder.

"You must be wondering if the village had to do something about this, am I right?" Takano said with sweet, yet eerie laugh. "Let me ask you something else, when you had your little accident today, were you alone?" This is when I remembered that Rena was with me. I must of had a shocked expression on my face because Takano laughed and said, "You know, with that fall you took, you could have died." At that moment, Irie came through the door.

"Oh, you're still awake," Irie looked over at Takano. "Takano, I need your help with something," Takano nodded as Irie looked back at me. "I suggest you get some more sleep. It's gonna long evening, might as well sleep through it 'til morning."

"Okay..." was all I was able to say as the two left the room. '_But how can I knowing this_...'

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**a/n: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Takuya, who was finally enjoying himself, now knows about the mysterious murders and disappearances. And he begins to get flashback of his somewhat forgotten past.**_

_**I hoped you enjoy this chapter and please review.**_


End file.
